Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel 2
by the she rainbow
Summary: The Duel is back and a lot crazier then before!
1. Chapter 1

**Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel 2**

**By the She Rainbow**

**Isis: Hello Atoll Lagoon and Glade of Dreams! The Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel is back and more humiliation than ever!**

**Globette: Where's the She Rainbow? She's our host, right?**

**Me: (Enters) Yeah, but since Isis did a lot of damage on the first show, I'm gonna show her that being a host is a lot of responsibility.**

**Raygirl: Thank you.**

**Isis: Today, we have people looking up the dares for us. Our champions, Rayman and Raygirl!**

**Rayman: Sweet. **

**Raygirl: Yeah.**

**Isis: Here our new and old contestants. Some are back and wants more! Bad Raygirl's our first contestant. She's the clone of Raygirl and was forced to work for Ms. Dark until she assassinated her.**

**Bad Raygirl: Tina was a bad boss. She didn't pay me as much. In fact, she didn't pay me at all!**

**Isis: Globette is back and the second contestant.**

**Globette: My arm's not broken anymore!**

**Isis: Andrea, the black lum goddess, tried to warn Andre Raygirl's not Rayman but we know what happened to her, correct.**

**Andrea: Yes, she got poisoned.**

**Isis: (Points at a nymph in an ugly onyx dress and blond hair) Leptina is the goddess of kat-naarens. She once hypnotized Raygirl, but her powers were no match for friendship!**

**Leptina: DX**

**Me: And…**

**Isis: Dark Rayman is similar to Bad Raygirl, but he never killed his master.**

**Dark Rayman: Don't rub it in.**

**Isis: Andre-**

**Raygirl: (To Andre) Hey, it's you! Thanks for poisoning me, you demon!**

**Andre: (Squeals and hides behind Bad Raygirl)**

**Isis: Gonzo is a Japanese Teensie doctor. His office is located in the Desert of the Knarren.**

**Gonzo: Lovely.**

**Isis: And finally, we have the Leptys. Hey, that rhymes with Nephthys!**

**Ghost knarren: I'm used to being in free-form.**

**Isis: This duel will be a lot different. So no toxins and no hypnosis!**

**Leptina: Aw…**

**Isis: From you viewers, the dares must build up. The prize today is… (Takes out an ankh) The Ankh of Awesomeness! It too conceals magic abilities.**

**All: Wow!**

**Leptys: I must have that.**

**Globette: (Jumps up and down) MAGIC ANKH! MAGIC ANKH! MAGIC ANKH! MAGIC ANKH!**

**Dark Rayman: It will be mine.**

**Me: But in order to have it, you must win it.**

**All: Awwwwww!**

**Isis: (Sighs) We'll be back. (Shuts off camera)**


	2. Things Get Crazier!

**Things get Crazier!**

**Isis: (Commercials ends) Welcome back. It's time to get this on the road.**

**Rayman: (Types) Wooh. We have so many fans, we couldn't keep up!**

**Raygirl: They're blowing up the PC!**

**Me: Get used to it.**

**Gonzo: Miss, do you have any drinks? I'm dehydrated. **

**Me: You'll have something to drink after the dares.**

**Gonzo: (Groans)**

**Raygirl: Ooh! Found some!**

**Dark Rayman: Well, don't just sit there! Tell us what they are!**

**Rayman: (Reads messages) We have Nightmare8765, Bast1001, Magic girl and Kooples.**

**Andre: I must say, this might be fun.**

**Andrea: Shut it!**

**Globette: Start with Nightmare8765, please.**

**Raygirl: (Reads) _Oh you are our challengers. Leptys: Kiss the Leptina! I don't care if she brainwashes you. Dark Rayman: Tell us your emotions around Mr. Dark. Andrea: How did the hoodlum toxic Raygirl?_**

**Andrea: THEY STILL FLIPPIN' REMEMBER THAT?**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Isis: Leptys, smooch smooch.**

**Leptys: Okay. (Puckers and pulls Leptina close to him. Her lips pressed against his)**

**Rayman: Oooooh, the Marley Show's gonna love the kiss. (Produces camera and starts videotaping the gods)**

**Leptina: (Thirty seconds later breaks the kiss) Oh, my Geb! **

**Leptys: You've never kissed anyone?**

**Leptina: No, first one actually.**

**Isis: That was disgusting. Dark Rayman, Tell us how you feel about Mr. Dark!**

**Dark Rayman: same as Bad Raygirl. Mr. Dark's an awful influence. He's greedy, stupid and only loves himself.**

**Andre: Ahem. (Points at camera)**

**Dark Rayman: Did I just say that on air?**

**Me: Oh, yeah!**

**Dark Rayman: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rayman: Drama queen. This dare's for Bad Raygirl. You have-**

**Andrea: Poisoning Raygirl wasn't hard. All Andre did was pour a deadly potion on the bullets and one direct hit…BOOM! You're as weak as a twig.**

**Rayman: This one's for Bad Raygirl and it's from Bast1001. You have to play a marimba.**

**Bad Raygirl: (Takes out a marimba) **

**Me: Play "Born to be Wild".**

**Bad Raygirl: (Bangs to make music. In singsong) Racing with the wind that the feeling I'm under.**

**Gonzo: Now play "She Doesn't Get It" by the Format.**

**Bad Raygirl: (Continues) All the girls pose the same for pictures. All the boys got the same girls' hair. Well, I am bored 'cause I feel much older. Look at me as if I got a reason to stare.**

**Rayman: Play "Rayman the Rayian".**

**Bad Raygirl: That's a tricky one. (Plays Rayman's theme song. At the end, does grimace face)**

**All: (Laugh like idiots)**

**Raygirl: Alright. Kooples said…**

_**Woo! Another one! :3 um... let's see... Gonzo, fight against Andre in a karate match! Globette, have an epic race against Raygirl! Rayman-did Betilla really create you or do you have parents?**_

**Andre: (Chuckles) Easy. Gonzo doesn't stand a chance.**

**Gonzo: Oh, yeah? (Rips off lab coat and was in a karate gee and a black belt)**

**Isis: To the arena!**

**(At the Truth or Dare arena)**

**Andre: I get the mouth guard, but what's with the orange bandana?**

**Me: For good luck.**

**Gonzo: Get ready, Fuzz Ball-san!**

**Isis: One...two...two and a half...two and a quarter...plum juice…three! FIGHT! (Andre puts on mouth guard)**

**Gonzo: Hi-yah! (Runs to Andre) Get ready for a double uppercut! (Both fists raises, but misses Andre)**

**Andre: (Grabs Gonzo's left arm) You're dead meat! (Gives Gonzo an arm burn)**

**Gonzo: Ouch! (Flips the black lum lord repeatedly)**

**Me: This is crazy. Why did we buy this arena in the first place?**

**Gonzo: (Karate punches Andre and Andre crashes into the wall) Die, Fuzz Ball-san!**

**Andre: (Gets up) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Karate chops Gonzo three times) HAH! YAH! UGH! (Gonzo kicks Andre and Andre pass out)**

**Gonzo: (Going to punch the black lum one more time) Let's end this.**

**Isis: Dude, you won! But… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!**

**Gonzo: (Shamefacedly) I'm sorry! I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-**

**Me: You sound like Rayman.**

**Gonzo: He'll be fine for three hours.**

**Andre: (Moaning) FOOOOOOOD.**

**(Back on stage)**

**Me: (Enters) Wow. Globette, Raygirl! Time to race.**

**Isis: Release the mosquitoes!**

**Rayman: (Breaks open crate. Two mosquitoes flew to Raygirl and Globette) Here we go.**

**Raygirl: (Hops on her insect) I'm gonna kick your butt.**

**Globette: (Climbs on ride) Not if I kick it first!**

**Isis: You both are going to be riding to the computers and back. But watch out for baby dragons. They haven't eaten lunch.**

**Raygirl & Globette: (Gulps)**

**Me: On your marks…get set…GO! (Raygirl takes her chance as first place) And they're off!**

**Globette: (Glides faster) Can't this thing go any faster?**

**Raygirl: (Speeds up) It can, but you have to make it scared. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Mosquito flies quicker)**

**Me: Raygirl's in the lead.**

**Globette: How you make it frightened?**

**Baby Dragons: !**

**Globette: Thanks.**

**Raygirl: That wasn't me!**

**Baby Dragons: (Exhales fire at Globette) **

**Globette: Get us outta here!**

**Raygirl: We're almost there! (Both found computers and they follow back)**

**Baby Dragons: EAT THEM ALIVE!(Exhales more fire)**

**Raygirl & Globette: OH MY GEB!**

**Me: They won't make it! (Both made it, but Raygirl made it first)**

**Isis: The winner is Raygirl!**

**Globette: Good job.**

**Raygirl: You weren't horrible yourself, girlfriend!**

**Isis: And Rayman, is Betilla your mom?**

**Rayman: Well, she wove me with moonbeams so, yeah. But I don't call her Mom.**

**Isis: Strange. Stick around. (Shuts down camera)**


	3. Andrea needs to be Declawed!

**Andrea Needs to be Declawed!**

**Me: (Reactivates camera) Hello again.**

**Isis: I think we missed a fan.**

**All of Us: Magic Girl!**

**Isis: Oh, right.**

**Andre: How old are you?**

**Isis: Fifteen.**

**Dark Rayman: For a teen, she causes a lot of damage.**

**Me: That's why I'm letting her host the show. To make her more mature.**

**Raygirl: Okay, Magic Girl says…_OMG That was an epic race! XD Dark Rayman: go on a date with Bad Raygirl! Leptina: Sing "A Billion Hits" by Ross Lynch. Andrea: Fight Raygirl again!_**

**Andrea: Oh, no. (Breathes heavily as if she's going to vomit)**

**Me: What is wrong with you?**

**Andre: She's thirsty. I'll go get some plum juice. (Exits)**

**Andrea: That's not it!**

**Isis: Then are you fine?**

**Andrea: Guys…I'm the host of Sehkmet.**

**Rayman: Who the hell is Sehkmet?**

**Raygirl: She's the Egyptian goddess of lions!**

**Andrea: Exactly!**

**Dark Rayman: I don't know about you, but we're going to the Cloverleaf Forest. (Departs. Bad Raygirl follows)**

**Gonzo: Why not just pull the lion goddess out?**

**Isis: Yo, hold up! We cannot do that. It might damage her organs.**

**Andrea: Can't we just go on please? And keep it a secret.**

**Leptina: Right. (Music plays. In singsong) Didn't go no where. Never left, ugh. You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone gone? I heard you talking like I've lost my swagger. Said I was over you wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. I'm always improving always on the moving! Working on my flow to take it to the studio. This is not a combat, following my own pack. Laying down the flat track, I'm a music maniac! (Music stops)**

**Andre: (Holding a bottle) I've got some plum juice-**

**Andrea: No thanks.**

**Me: ANDREA IS THE HOST OF SEHKMET! (Covers mouth)**

**Andre: What?**

**Me: (Pulls Isis) This is why people can't tell me secrets!**

**Raygirl: May we battle already?**

**(At the arena)**

**Andrea: Ouch! (Holds stomach)**

**Raygirl: You alright?**

**Isis: Girls, I want a clean fight. No poison or blood. Made the best win!**

**Me: One…two…THREE!**

**Andrea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Eyes glow gold. In a creepy voice) Nephthys, time to end your trip.**

**Nephthys: Shut up! (Raygirl threw mini-suns at Andrea, but Sehkmet was too fast.)**

**Sehkmet: (Takes a deep breath) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Sonic beam shoots out of her mouth and blasted Raygirl. Raygirl passes out)**

**Rayman: We gotta help Raygirl! Sehkmet's too strong for her!**

**Andre: Well, I have to make it up for her after the whole toxin thing.**

**Rayman: HOW DO YOU STOP HER?**

**Andre: During Egyptian times, a person tricked Sehkmet into drinking wine because it was the color of blood and Sehkmet loves to drink blood. She gotten so drunk she turned into her gentle cow self.**

**Me: Hathor, the goddess of cows! But we don't have any wine.**

**Andre: Beer?**

**Me: No.**

**Andre: Whisky?**

**Me: No.**

**Andre: THEN HOW WILL SHE GET DRUNK?**

**Rayman: We do have salsa, right?**

**Isis: Keep talkin'.**

**(Two minutes later)**

**Sehkmet: (Takes out knife) YOUR BLOOD MAKES MY SMOOTHIE!**

**Rayman: Here kitty, kitty.**

**Sehkmet: (To Rayman) What do you want?**

**Rayman: I've got some blood for you! (Hands Andrea a jar of red salsa)**

**Sehkmet: BLOOD! FRESH BLOOD! MUAH HA HA HA! (Gobbles down salsa)**

**Andre: I don't think it'll work!**

**Sehkmet: (Belches. Steams comes out of mouth) Hot…HOT!**

**Rayman: Looks like you need milk if you were a cow! (Cackles mischievously)**

**Sehkmet: YOU TICKED ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Andrea's fur turns white. Black spots appear. Falls asleep)**

**Andre: Lame-man, that was awesome!**

**Rayman: Wasn't it?**

**Andrea: (Still asleep) Moo-zzz, moo-zz…**

**Isis: Oyo! Commercial break! (Shuts down camera)**


	4. More Humilliation Builds Up!

**More Humiliation Builds Up!**

**Raygirl: We must focus on the power before we conquer suns.**

**Rayman: Man, you weren't a Red Wizard apprentice for nothing.**

**Raygirl: (Turns around) BLADE!**

**Rayman: No, I don't have any cutting material.**

**Raygirl: NO, ANDREA'S BLADE! (Knife flew and Rayman & Raygirl ducks. Knife hits the wall)**

**Rayman: (Grows furious) WHO THREW THAT?**

**Andrea: C'mon, c'mon! (Another knife hits a rock and the floor) C'MON! (Throws another knife and it nearly hits Rayman)**

**Rayman: WOMAN!**

**Andrea: Ugh, stupid combat blades!**

**Andre: Yeah. That's it. (Hurls Andrea's cutting blade. Knife hits target) Maybe try aiming.**

**Andrea: Tossing is the new aiming. (Tosses one more knife)**

**Andre: BUT YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! (Knife scratches Andrea's left cheek and then hits target) Or, maybe not.**

**Andrea: I'm only making my face more awesome. So what?**

**Me: Three two, one.**

**Isis: (Camera turns on) Bonjour and welcome back to Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel!**

**Andre: Oh, we're on? Put the knives away! Hurry! (Andrea does so)**

**Dark Rayman: (Covered in lipstick) Did we miss something?**

**Bad Raygirl: (Straightens black hair) That was amazing.**

**Isis: Did you-**

**Bad Raygirl: Do mouth on mouth contact? Yeppers!**

**Leptys: Oh, Geb… (Faints)**

**Me: (Vomits on stage) Sick!**

**Raygirl: I agree!**

**Rayman: The dares…**

**Me: (Wipes mouth) Yeah. Icy, you're the host.**

**Isis: Who are they from?**

**Rayman: (Types rapidly) Kooples and Daylight87.**

**Isis: Kooples please.**

**Raygirl: (Starts reading)** _**XD lol awesome! Here's another dare, Rayman, trade outfits with Teensette. Razorwife and Razorbeard, I dare you to be gender bended for a whole chapter :D basically you guys are the opposite gender for a chapter lol XD here's a truth-Andre, why are your eyes always bloodshot?**_

**Gonzo: We must open the portal. (Spreads hands. Blue portal reopens below us) Oh Osiris, oh father of the Duat…Bring Teensette, Razorbeard and Razorwife so we may speak to them! (Razorbeard, Razorwife and Teensette reappear. Portal closes)**

**Isis: Welcome back.**

**Teensette: (To Raygirl) You look different. Did you dye your hair? I love it!**

**Raygirl: No, I'm now a goddess of the sun. (Mane glows golden)**

**Isis: Yes. Rayman, Teensette, swap clothing or I'LL FREEZE YOUR BRAINS!**

**Rayman: (Snorts) You don't scare me, but I'll do it.**

**Teensette: Ew, boy germs!**

**Me: Wardrobe! (Otto and Romeo runs in with a wall to change. Rayman & Teensette are now wearing each others clothes)**

**Rayman: A little girly but soft.**

**Teensette: Now I seem like a tomboy!**

**Raygirl: I'm a tomboy and I don't care.**

**Isis: And stay in until the next two segments! AH HA, HA, HA!**

**Andre: Meddler-some Loser's a tom girl.**

**Raygirl: Ahem. (Right hand glows green)**

**Andre: AH! Okay, I'm sorry Rayman!**

**Raygirl: (Smiles) Perfect.**

**Isis: And Razorbeard and Razorwife, are like each other!**

**Razorbeard: (In a yellow blouse) Yep, we changed. (In a high-pitched voice) I'm Razorwife. I stink at the guitar.**

**Razorwife: (In a deep voice) I'm Razorbeard. I love Raygirl but hate Rayman!**

**Razorbeard: Sun goddesses rock, girl.**

**Andre: Check it. This is how you do it.(In Andrea's voice) I'm Andrea and I'm the host of Sehkmet.**

**Andrea: (In Andre's voice) I'm Andy. I prank people with poo!**

**Andre: (In his voice) It was fake poop, woman.**

**Isis: (Laughs) Poo. Andre, why are eyes are always bloodshot?**

**Andre: Nothing really. I was putting on some eye drops, but I grabbed the wrong bottle permanently making my eyes red.**

**All of us: (Groan in pain)**

**Andrea: You really need a doctor.**

**Raygirl: Daylight87 wants Bad Raygirl to sing a rap about Ms. Dark and Leptys has to beat box for her.**

**Leptys: Got it. (Beat box while grabbing his tape recorder) Ba da, ba da ba da!**

**Bad Raygirl: (In singsong) Tina, why did you harm Nephthys? She was my friend until the end. But you killed her, yeah you killed Nephthys and I cried. But you didn't see me cry.**

**All: Wow.**

**Bad Raygirl: Tina, do you even love me while I wished you showed it so I'll know it. (Leptys slows down) What kind of fairy kills her friend and doesn't look her henchmen in her eye? Tina I had tears and when you see them, do you even care?**

**Leptys: Ay aye, ay. (Sighs)**

**Bad Raygirl: Huh? (Blushes) Hey, you messed it up!**

**Rayman: If you missed Ms. Dark, why not see her? (Raygirl whispers why) Oh.**

**Me: Poor kid.**

**Bad Raygirl: But thank Geb she's not here.**

**Me: Because you assassinated her.**

**Isis: we'll be back. (Camera shuts down) **


	5. Reflux & Ruby Haunts the Segment!

**Reflux & Ruby Haunts the Segment!**

**Isis: (Turn on camera) Hello and the Duel continues. Heh, heh. We have the contestants and our champions warming up for the next dares and Raygirl is sharing her knowledge.**

**Raygirl: And that is why Osiris is the god of the underworld.**

**Rayman: (Surprised) Damn! No wonder the green skin. How do you have all this info? **

**Raygirl: Daughter of Thoth, god of wisdom. Hello?**

**Leptina: (Sharpens claws with metal nail file) Lookin' fierce.**

**Leptys: You half feline.**

**Teensette: (Crying) I don't want to be a hood-wearing freak!**

**Rayman: Hey, get used to it!**

**Me: Guys, please! (All bicker)**

**Isis: Shhh! SIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEENCE! (All gets quiet) Time for some dares. Shall we?  
><strong>

**Andrea: "Shall we?"**

**Razorbeard: I'm Razorwife. I wash and clean everything. (Mops floor)**

**Razorwife: (In a Razorbeard costume) I'm Razorbeard. At least I don't have to worry about things. (Takes out Razorbeard's Brittany the Chipette doll) Except for this.**

**Razorbeard: Hey put that down! It was a secret.**

**Razorwife: Oh, I'm Razorbeard. I love Alvin and the Chipmunks. (Razorbeard pulls out a rolling pan & starts chasing his wife)**

**Andre: How embarrassing!**

**Rayman: Yep.**

**Me: Um…Icy, the challenges.**

**Isis: Oh, right. Guys.**

**Rayman: Cheetah48.**

**Raygirl: Again?**

**Globette: She broke my arm!**

**Nephthys: And it was painful to watch.**

**Rayman: Well, let's she what she says this time…_OMG! Andre pranks people with fake poop? XD LOLD Here are some dares. And Globette, sorry for breaking your limb. DX Dares: Leptina: Bring back Ruby and Reflux (Rayman, you might have to wear a disguise for this)! Raygirl: Complete Rayman Origins obstacles (You can't use magic). Gonzo: Do you have a crush on Gloria Doris?_**

**Andre: (To Andrea) SEHKMET!**

**Andrea: (Chuckles)**

**Leptina: Ruby and Reflux?**

**Leptys: Ruby was your competitor and Reflux was my warrior.**

**Leptina: Where are they now?**

**Leptys: At the Duat.  
><strong>

**Rayman: That's the Land of the Livind Dead!**

**Leptina: Right.**

**Me: Oh, God.**

**Leptina: See you. (Snaps claws. Green portal opens and heads inside. Portal closes)**

**Rayman: I will be… (Puts on black girl wig) the goddess of lions!**

**All (Including Andrea): (Gasps)**

**Rayman: (Cackles)**

**(At the Land of the Livind Dead)**

**Ruby's ghost: I warned you about worshipping the Leptys. (Does a 360o triple flip and gets near Reflux's soul) You absorbed his power too much and now look at you!**

**Reflux's ghost: Fine, you were correct! I was wrong. Happy?**

**Ruby: Happy? Well, I hope you got what you've wanted. (Exits)**

**Reflux: Go ahead, leave. Because I don't have to be the guardian of the FLIPPIN' DUAT!**

**Leptina: (Enters) Ahem.**

**Reflux: (To Leptina) Oh, hello.**

**Leptina: Where's Ruby?**

**Reflux: Huh?**

**Leptina: (Angrily) WHERE'S YOUR SISTER?**

**Reflux: She went-**

**Ruby: (Behind Reflux) I didn't go anywhere. **

**Reflux: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Leptina: Rubes, you can't go wondering off without your brother.**

**Reflux: I told you!**

**Leptina: (Flies to the sky. Blond hair shimmers) Grannies and other undead creatures, your guardians will be back! (Grabs Ruby and leaves)**

**Reflux: Grannies, I will be… (Puts bunny ears on and holds a plunger in left hand) A Rabbid.**

**Grannies: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Reflux: (Laughs while following Ruby and taking off his costume)**

**(On stage)**

**Rayman: (Straightens wig)**

**Leptina: (Green portal reopens. She enters with the spirits of Ruby and Reflux) Hi.**

**Globette: AAAAAAHHH! G-G-G-GHOSTS! (Storms off frightened)**

**Andre: WIMP!**

**Isis: We have new contestants everybody!**

**Reflux: Huh?**

**Ruby: Ding-a-ling.**

**Me: Just take your damned seats. (Reflux and Ruby does so)**

**Reflux: (To Rayman) Hey have we met?**

**Rayman: (In a feminine voice) Uh, no. I'm uh…Samantha!**

**Reflux: Samantha who?**

**Rayman: Samantha…Ray.**

**Andre: I thought your name was Ray-**

**Rayman: (Covers Andre's mouth) Ray Samantha! He's crazy in the brain.**

**Reflux: (Scowls) You seem…familiar.**

**Rayman: I get that a lot. **

**Reflux: (Studies "Samantha". Smiles) Well, enjoy the show.**

**Rayman: Thank you.**

**Isis: Raygirl, you are gonna dodge the darktoons, race on a skeeter, attack robots and catch the Tricky Treasure. But no magic.**

**Raygirl: Got it.**

**Rayman: Oh, boy. (Holds wig)**

**Reflux: It's alright, Sam.**

**Isis: GOOOOOOOO!**

**Raygirl: Alright. (Darktoons jumps in the air) Oh, my Geb! (Limbos low. Darktoons miss her every shot)**

**Ruby: Whoa, she's better than ever!**

**Raygirl: Buzzzzzzzz! (Mosquito appears) Ride 'em, Bzzzit! (Races in cork screws, through purple lums and summersaults) Giddy up!**

**Dark Rayman: Oh, snap!**

**Robot flies: Attack!**

**Raygirl: How you shoot? (Mosquito throws spheres out of snout) Wow. (Robot flies goes into a knockout round)**

**Me: She's near the Tricky Treasure!**

**Raygirl: (Jumps off) Yeah, baby! (Tricky Treasure spots her and flees)**

**Reflux: SMASH HIM TO PIECES! (Raygirl & the Tricky Treasure raced around the stage, passed her clone, over the other contestants and Raygirl lands on its wooden body)**

**Raygirl: Wah-yeah! (Starts doing Rayman's victory dance. A skull tooth pops out near Raygirl's feet) Nice. (Everyone cheers)**

**Isis: And Gonzo, do you have a crush on Gloria Doris.**

**Gonzo: Oh, she is beautiful! To answer that, I developed a crush on her at medical school. Ms. Doris was my type, but I never asked her out.**

**All: Ooh.**

**Isis: Awkward. (Turns off camera)**


	6. More Crazy Things!

**More Crazy Things!**

**Isis: (Reactivates camera) Hi again. And we have a contestant to disqualify.**

**Reflux: I wonder who that sucker is.**

**Isis: "Sam"… (Winks at Rayman) Time for you to go.**

**Rayman: Aw…**

**Isis: There's the door. (Points at closet) Teensette, show her the way out.**

**Teensette: (Opens door) Reflux ain't lookin'! Change, change! (Two minutes later, Rayman & Teensette came out in their own clothes) Dude.**

**Rayman: (Takes off wig. In regular voice) Ahem, sorry.**

**Andrea: Sekhmet is the coolest god!**

**Andre: Hey, I'm the host of the Red God and he killed his brother. So Seth rocks!**

**Isis: GUYS! (Andrea & Andre stops fighting) Thank you.**

**Andrea: Sekhmet.**

**Raygirl: New challenges!**

**Globette: Oh, dear.**

**Raygirl: No worries, G.B. These are from Snake34. Snake34 says…_ Okey Dokey. Raygirl: I dare you to ding "Circus" by Britney Spears while Rayman performs the Animated Series acts. Andrea: Slay a dragon (You may use your ONE of your knives)! Dark Rayman: Dance to Raygirl's music and sing along! Reflux & Ruby: Haunt Razoff!_**

**Rayman: Hmm, "Circus" eh? But do we need a circus for this one?**

**Me: (Mumbles in Egyptian. Rigatoni's circus appears before our eyes)**

**Bad Raygirl: Nice.**

**Me: You're welcome. Rayman, start with-**

**Isis: Flips' tightrope!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Raygirl: (Music plays) I love this song!**

**Rayman: (On the tightrope) GO!**

**Raygirl: (In singsong) There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<br>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<br>I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot<br>When I put on a show**

**Rayman: Whoa, whoa! (Balances while walking but fall off of tightrope. Before landing, makes a helicopter out of his hair)**

**Raygirl: I ****feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<strong>

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just** **like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<strong>

**Dark Rayman: Ha, ha ha. (Discos) **

**Raygirl: Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.<strong>

**Dark Rayman: Ha, ha ha.**

**Raygirl:** **There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<strong>

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots.**

**Dark Rayman: Call the shots.**

**Raygirl: I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show.<strong>

**Rayman: (Shoots from cannon) Airport Ray. Outta my way! ( Spins 360o twenty times before free-falling)**

**Raygirl: I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<strong>

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus.<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.<strong>

**Rayman: And… (Bowling pins drops on Razorbeard)**

**Razorbeard: Ouch! (Music stops)**

**Andrea: (turns off cell phone) Got the whole thing.**

**Rayman: You were taping the act?**

**Andrea: Ooh, sorry. I just posted that online.**

**Rayman: It's on the Internet?**

**Me: Yeah, for her blog. Andrea, slay a dragon.**

**Isis: Owwwmmmmm. (Andrea disappears in blue smoke)**

**Leptina: Hey, where'd she go?**

**Me: God. (Turns on flat screen TV)**

**(At the Duat)**

**Andrea: Here, dragon, dragon. **

**Granny: Who is that girl?**

**Globrom: I don't know. She seems familiar.**

**Andrea: (Weakly) Here, dragon, dragon… (Undead giant blue dragon cuts in front of her. Andrea takes out knife) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Sekhmet controls Andrea's body)**

**Sekhmet: Bring it on, Corpse Dragon.**

**Corpse Dragon: ! (Breathes fire, but Sekhmet flew to the right)**

**Sekhmet: Ha! (Swirls lasso over her head like a wheel and the Corpse Dragon began to be strangled by it)**

**Corpse Dragon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Sekhmet: Poor thing. Let me help. (Seizes knife, but accidently cuts the rope) Crap.**

**Corpse Dragon: ! (Literally scratches out Andrea's left eye, causing it to bleed. But that made Sekhmet more furious)**

**Sekhmet: Ouch! YOU SHALL PARISH! (Knife sinks into the Corpse Dragon's heart and the cut was deep. The Corpse Dragon growled in pain and dissolved)**

**Granny: Young lady, that was excellent! (All cheer for Andrea)**

**Andrea: (Snaps awake) What happened? (Gasped as she saw the blood on her weapon) Wow, did I-?**

**Sekhmet: No. _We _did it.**

**Andrea: And where's my eye?**

**(On Stage)**

**Gonzo: I got her. (Floats away)**

**Isis: Ouchies. (Changes channel)**

**(At Razoff's house)**

**Razoff: (Sips his green tea) Ahhhh, peace and quiet. Just the way I like it.**

**Ruby: Whoooooooooooh….**

**Razoff: (Loads musket) Who's there?**

**Reflux: Razoff, we come to haunt you…FORVER.**

**Razoff: Show yourselves! (Gets ready to shoot)**

**Ruby: (Hovers over the fire place) RAH!**

**Razoff: Oh, it's only you. The former kat-naaaren warrior.**

**Reflux: (Next to Ruby) You have hunted and killed too many. We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget.**

**Razoff: Humph! (Splashes tea in the ghosts' faces)**

**Ruby: Oyo! Well, that was lame.**

**Reflux: Yep. (Ruby and Reflux vanishes)**

**Razoff: Haints these days. They're not scary anymore.**

**(On stage)**

**Me: He's right. That's lame.**

**Isis: Weak.**

**Gonzo: (Hovers in with Andrea who has an eye patch now) It's okay. Otto-san and I will find you a replacement pupil and never stand up to the undead again. Alright?**

**Andrea: Thanks Gonzo.**

**Isis: And Razorbeard and Razorwife can be themselves again. (The robot pirates were still fighting) Geb. Stick around. (Deactivates camera) **


	7. Red Star's Out!

**Red Star's Out!**

**Reflux: I can't believe we're fighting for a stupid amulet.**

**Ruby: Hey, the ice nymph said it contains secret powers.**

**Leptina: With its power, I will have Raygirl for ALL ETERNITY! **

**Reflux: Ugh, Leptina. Why do you care about that gold-headed Raymanian? Raygirl ain't good.**

**Ruby: The sun goddess is Raygirl?**

**Leptina: She defeated your sister!**

**Ruby: Geb, I forgot why we never saw each other.**

**Leptys: I and Leptina created you guys to tell our kind that knaaren and kat-naaren can join in harmony. But Since you kept fighting, WE HAD TO SEPARATE THE KNAAREN AND THE KAT-NAAREN FOR FIVE MILLENNIA!**

**Leptina: How many years had been?**

**Leptys: We only have one year to come. And I hope you guys learned your lesson.**

**Reflux & Ruby: (Groans. Ruby cursed in Egyptian)**

**Isis: Ooh, tough luck.**

**Me: You bet your blue skin it was.**

**Raygirl: Oh, I'm a little nervous about the new dares.**

**Rayman: No worries. (Embraces Raygirl)**

**Andre: Careful! You boos make sure Andrea's knives won't give you a boo-boo.  
><strong>

**All: (Points and laughs at Rayman & Raygirl)**

**Andre: Ha. Oof! (The last part was because Raygirl disconnected her foot and knocked out Andre with it)**

**Gonzo: Ready to take off the patch?**

**Andrea: I can't show everyone my new eye! I look like a freak.**

**Otto: No, you don't.**

**Andrea: (Comes out) Okay. (Slowly removes eye patch. All gasped at her) What?**

**Raygirl: (Pony tail turns into a copter) Oh…**

**Rayman: (Chuckles) God.**

**All: (Smirks at Andrea's humiliation)**

**Andrea: (Grabs Globette's mini-mirror)**

**Globette: I wasn't done putting on my makeup! **

**Andrea: No… (Finds out her left eye was bice) It's blue. **

**Sekhmet: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?**

**Andrea: And you didn't remove Sekhmet?**

**Gonzo: Sorry. Thoth-san woven the peeper with moonbeams similar to Horus. And no. Sekhmet is too powerful to overcome. Our apologizes.**

**Andre: (Awakens) Huh?**

**Andrea: I'm a freak! A KNIFE COLLECTING FREAK! Don't look at me! (Covers face)**

**Andre: Andrea?**

**Dark Rayman: Seems like someone's got a boo.**

**Andre: (Comes near Andrea) You're not a freak like Cyber Freak. You're still beautiful.**

**Andrea: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT! I'm going home. (Exits)**

**Andre: No, please. Andrea-**

**Andrea: Andrea's just a fake name. My real name is Red Star! (Leaves) Peace.**

**Globette: Red Star?**

**Raygirl: She cannot be Red Star. Red Star is the brightest and kindest red lum ever!**

**Andre: Nope, she's Red Star. Her voice.**

**All: Oh.**

**Me: If she's Red Star-uh oh.**

**Isis: We have to start without her. (Wall cracks)**

**Teensette: What the hell was that? (Teensie Ray & Raysette pops out of wall)**

**Rayman: Hey, I thought I told you to stop peepin' on us!**

**Raysette: Yeah. But since Andrea's out… (Takes out cell phone. Phone flashes and a picture of Rayman & Raygirl came to the screen) This will be my screen saver.**

**Teensie Ray: No, it will bring us together. R.G.R Fan Club and R.G.A fan club finally at a meeting at last!**

**Raysette: R.G.A stands for "Rayman and Globox are Awesome", right?**

**Teensie Ray: Yep.**

**Raysette: R.G.R is a girls' fan club.**

**Isis: For your punishment, you're our new contestants.**

**Raysette: Cool. And Raygirl's the sun goddess now! We dreamt of this! (Giggles)**

**Rayman: Again, barf.**

**Me: But it won't be the same without Red Star. Andre, go get her or…**

**Isis: (Takes out her sword)**

**Andre: Eek! Fine, I'll get her! (Storms off)**

**Me: And hurry. We're on in five minutes.**


	8. Evil Day is Dead!

**Evil Day is Dead!**

**(Five minutes later)**

**Me: WHERE THE HELL IS ANDRE?**

**Andre: (Flies in) God…**

**Isis: There you are! Is she comin'?**

**Andre: (Sighs) No. She's not. (Weeps)**

**Me: I guess she's disqualified. (Andre continues crying) C'mon, I know those are fake tears. (Andre continues more)**

**Rayman: Can we get him outta here? He's sobbing a river of tears. (A puddle of tear-blue water comes near his feet) And these are brand new!**

**Isis: Gonzo! (Gonzo departs with Andre) In three…two… (Camera reactivates) Greetings again! Teensie Ray and Raysette are the new contestants! Until the end.**

**Raysette: Hi, Mom.**

**Razorwife: AW, WE LOST ANDREA!**

**Isis: Shut up!**

**Raygirl: Hey, cheer up. We got some dares from Serpent098 and Kat-Kat.**

**Me: Alright.**

**Leptys: START WITH SERPENT098!**

**Rayman: Okay, okay. Sheesh. (Commenced reading) _Razorbeard, ride a unicycle while singing off key. Teensette, play an electric guitar. Raygirl, compete with Andre._**

**Nephthys: (Raises Raygirl's hands. Palms glow red like anger) One fireball. Please! Just one enormous fireball!**

**Raygirl: (Lowers mitts) NO!**

**Razorbeard: Oh, God.**

**Isis: (Breathes a blizzard. A unicycle of ice appears) Go on. Don't be shy.**

**Razorbeard: (Gets on unicycle) Ahem. Mi, mi mi. (Rides back and forth. In singsong and off key) Creation shows me what to do  
>I'm dancing on the floor with you<br>And when you touch my hand  
>I go crazy<br>Yeah  
>The music tells me what to feel<br>I like you now, but is it real?  
>By the time we say goodnight<br>I'll know if this is right**

**Rayman: UGH! **

**All: (Covers ears)**

**Raygirl: Oh, my Geb!**

**Razorbeard: And I feel you  
>Comin through my veins<br>Am I into you?  
>Or is the music to blame?<strong>

**Globette: GEEEEEEB!**

**Razorbeard:** **Who owns my heart?  
>Is it love?<br>Or is it art?  
>Cause the way you got your body movin's<br>Got me confused  
>I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<strong>

**Ruby: MAKE HIM STOP!**

**Isis: That's enough. They can't last three hundred seconds.**

**Razorbeard: (Gets off) Aw, I was getting to the good part.**

**Teensette: (Grabs an electric guitar) You know, Gumdrop and I didn't finish our song. But I'll do it without her. (Starts playing. In singsong) He's a coldhearted snake. Looking into his eyes.  
>Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play.<br>He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!  
>Girl don't play the fool now.<strong>

**You're the one giving' up the love any time he needs it.  
>But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd.<br>You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him.  
>Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?<strong>

**Leptys: She sings great.**

**Rayman: I agree.**

**Razorwife: Catchy.**

**Teensette: (Continues play) He's a coldhearted snake. Looking into his eyes.  
>Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play.<br>He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!  
>Girl don't play the fool now.<strong>

**It was only late last night he was out there sneakin'.  
>Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone.<br>All the world's a candy store; he's been trick or treatin'.  
>When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home.<strong>

**Andre: (Forlornly) It's…Andrea's favorite song.**

**Teensette: He's a coldhearted snake. Looking into his eyes.  
>Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play.<br>He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!  
>Girl don't play the fool now.<strong>

**You can find somebody better girl.  
>He could only make you cry.<br>You deserve somebody better girl.  
>He's c-cold as ice.<br>Co-co-co-cold hearted ooh, ah, ah.  
>Co-co-co-cold hearted sss snake<br>Co-co-co-cold hearted ooh, ah, ah.  
>Co-co-co-cold hearted sss snake<strong>

**He's a coldhearted snake. Looking into his eyes.  
>Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play.<br>He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!  
>Girl don't play the fool now.<strong>

**He's a coldhearted snake. Looking into his eyes.  
>Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play.<br>He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!  
>Girl don't play the fool now. (Stops playing. All cheer for her)<strong>

**Isis: Yay, Teensette! To the Truth or Dare Arena!**

**(At the Arena)**

**Globette: Good luck, R.G.**

**Raygirl: I'll be find, G.B.**

**Andre: My stomach. (Holds belly in pain like Andrea)**

**Nephthys: He doesn't look good.**

**Isis: One…two…cookie…Three!**

**Andre: (In a knaaren's voice) I am thrilled to do this. (Eyes glow silver)**

**Rayman: SETH!**

**Seth: You are a wise mortal, Lame-man.**

**Rayman: Andre calls me that! And I don't like it. But I heard you and Sekhmet talking. You were possessing Andre! WHY?**

**Seth: So I can get the Ankh of Awesomeness to gain more power! And Nephthys, Ms. Dark didn't kill you. She was under my control.**

**Raygirl: All this time Ms. Dark was your minion?**

**Nephthys: YOU killed me?**

**Seth: CORRECT! (Takes out Andrea's knife she left behind and sore to Raygirl. But Raygirl did a barrel role and Andre missed)**

**Nephthys: What is wrong with you? You were Ra's lieutenant! **

**Seth: There's no way my niece is reclaiming the throne! (Attacks again, but Raygirl dodged. She kicked Andre in the face, but Seth grew much more angry) YOU'RE GROUNDED, MISSY! AND I MEAN LITERALLY IN THE GROUND!**

**Raygirl: (Conquers fireball) Uncle Seth, you are the most selfish, rude, brutal and ominous uncle ever!**

**Seth: _Ha-di_! (Hurricanes surrounds Raygirl, pushing her violently. But Raygirl managed to get back on her feet)**

**Raygirl: (Throws fireball, but missed. Burst into tears) I DON'T CARE WHAT RA SAYS! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!**

**Seth: (Punches Raygirl and the limbless goddess collapse. Seth shoots her with a gun. Hip turns green again)**

**Raygirl: THE POISON! OUCH!**

**Globette: (Holds head) Ow…**

**Me: What is it, girl?**

**Globette: (In Andrea's, Sekhmet's and her voices combined) Rayman, can you hear me?**

**Rayman: (To Globette) Andrea?**

**Globette: (Staining. Left eye turns blue and other turns red) I left a piece of me inside Globette after she swallowed me. Now I can contact you.**

**Rayman: Seth is gonna kill Raygirl.**

**Razorbeard: Halt, Seth! (Razorwife and Razorbeard charged with swords)**

**Seth: Oh, no, you don't! (Hurricanes came back)**

**Razorwife & Razorbeard: GOOOOOD (Retreats)**

**Globette: The name… (Still strains) Seth's secret name…EVIL DAY! Seth's birthday…it was an Evil Day! (Stops straining and eyes return to normal. In normal voice) I'm alright.**

**Rayman: Evil Day?**

**Globette: I don't remember what I said. **

**Rayman: Thanks Andrea!**

**Globette: (In creepy voice again) Please, call me Red Star. I'll be there.**

**Raygirl: (Grows weak) Ouch.**

**Seth: (Holds knife at Raygirl's nose) I'll make Raymanian stew-AIIEEE! (Andrea throws bottles of plum juice at Andre)**

**Sekhmet: We're back.**

**Raygirl: (Smiles) Red Star!**

**Andrea: Now, Rayman.**

**Rayman: Hey, Seth. (Does grimace face) You can't defeat me!**

**Seth: Oh, yeah?**

**Rayman: Yeah, you're weak without your host.**

**Seth: No.**

**Rayman: Yes.**

**Seth: No!**

**Rayman: Yes.**

**Seth: (More furious) NOOOOOOO!**

**Rayman: (Cackles) Yes! Can't possess me. I'm the strongest!**

**Seth: Perfect. (Red spirit fell form Andre's mouth as if vomit)**

**Rayman: Ew, gross.**

**Seth: (Flies quickly) YOUR BODY IS MINE!**

**Rayman: Be gone, Evil Day!**

**Seth: (Stops) Oh, no. (Dissolves)**

**Rayman: Adios, Seth!**

**Isis: Winner! (Points at Rayman. Raygirl still groans as the poison spreads)**

**Globette: NOT AGAIN!**

**Andrea: I know how remove the venom licitly-split.**

**Gonzo: I'll take her to my place.**

**Andrea: Deal. (Gonzo and Andrea exits)**

**Me: Bless you, Red Star. **

**Rayman: Hey, are close into winning the ankh?**

**Isis: After this. (Turns off camera)**


	9. It's Close!

**It's Close!**

**Isis: Sis, the whole host thing…it's so hard!**

**Me: Too bad.**

**Raygirl: (Comes out of bathroom wearing a white bikini top and a longer skirt) How do I look?**

**Rayman: (Surprised) Awesome!**

**Raygirl: Since it's the final dares, Globette sewn me this. She wants me to seem "fabulous". (Fixed phoenix skull hat) **

**Rayman: No, you look beautiful.**

**Raygirl: Thanks.**

**Isis: (Camera records) Hello. It's the final dares now. TEENSIE RAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Teensie Ray: Nothing.**

**Rayman: (Stares at right ring finger) Hey, who's got my ring?**

**Teensie Ray: (Makes a copter out of his hair) Everyone, glare at me! I'm Rayman! This halo is cool.**

**Rayman: Aha, give that back! You can't handle it!**

**Teensie Ray: (Chuckles nervously) Sorry. (Takes off ring and gives it back to Rayman. Rayman puts it back on. Teensie Ray falls to the ground) Ouch!**

**Isis: Kids.**

**Reflux: GIVE LEPTYS THE ANKH!**

**Leptina: Reflux!**

**Isis: He might get it if the viewers vote for him.**

**Ruby: Ooh.**

**Dark Rayman: Aw, c'mon!**

**Rayman: Hey, Raygirl. Check this out. Our rings can make us invisible. (Becomes unseen)**

**Raygirl: Nice.**

**Dark Rayman: Geesh, what an imbecile. (Invisible Rayman sneaks up behind his clone and gives him a serious wedgie) Eek! (Gets blind by his pink undergarment) A haint!**

**Ruby: My brother and I didn't do it.**

**Rayman: (Giggles) I have the magic. (Becomes visible)**

**Dark Rayman: GRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Isis: Rayman, you're visible again.**

**Rayman: (Turns indistinguishable)**

**Me: Hey, where'd her go?**

**Raygirl: Okay, Kat-Kat says…_LOL Teensette: Wear a karate gi. Raysette: Fight Ales Mansay (Use magic)! Leptina: Fight as Raysette's sidekick!_**

**Leptina: Oh, I just got my claws sharpened!**

**Isis: I'm gonna let Raysette do her dare first.**

**Raysette: FINALLY, I'M GONNA BE LIKE MY HERO! (Puts on emerald ring) Oh, my Geb. We both have the same halo! Ooooooh!**

**Raygirl: This girl is creepy.**

**Me: (Spreads hands. Green portal opens) Go, go! I can't leave it open forever! (Leptina & Raysette enters portal)**

**Isis: Good one.**

**(At Ales' cottage)**

**Ales: (Whimpers with fear) Oh, god.**

**Andrew: Cousin Ales, some people came to see you. (Opens closet door)**

**Ales: CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT! (Points at his cousin who is not a Teensie)**

**Andrew: Three girls came. Alexandra Mavis, your boo and two named Leptina and Raysette. (Points at a plump girl Teensie with long gray hair wearing a top hat and a black robe) Alexandra…**

**Alexandra: Zing da la afwah ongair.**

**Leptina: What did she say?**

**Ales: Alex said she was worried about me.**

**Alex: Omway oofway afwah.**

**Ales: And you're gonna combat me? Because that's what Alex said.**

**Raysette: Yep.**

**Ales: (Comes out) Okay.**

**Alex: Ping rah dings la tea op. (Translation: Get ready to fight)**

**Andrew: FIGHT!**

**Raysette: _Ha-di_! (Hurricanes spun Ales like a top. But Ales wasn't out)**

**Ales: What an elegant ring! May I see?**

**Leptina: STEP OFF! (Claws Ales' face, drawing blood)**

**Andrew: Oh, boy.**

**Alex: Ales.**

**Ales: I'm alright, Cupcake. Wind! (Halo jumps off of Raysette's finger and on his) I still got it.**

**Alex: Nah, gah tia tic zing boo.**

**Ales: What do you mean the Leptina is a strong god? Plasma! (Lightning shots out of his hand)**

**Leptina: LOOK OUT! (Pushes Raysette out of the way) _Tas!_ (Ales' strangle rope shape-shifted into a cobra. Ales shoot at the serpent, but too fast. The snake encircles his body and bites him on the ankle)**

**Andrew: Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning.**

**Alex: Si di. (Translation: I agree)**

**Ales: OWWW! I HATE THE BAD LUCK SPELL!**

**Raysette: It was a punishment for hurting Polokus! And Atoll Lagoon's creature is Luna and she isn't beautiful.**

**Leptina: Totally. And will you be nice to Rayman? Gumdrop told me everything!**

**Ales: Ouch! YES!**

**Raysette: Good.**

**Alex: Po tea flub dah tic zee? Mau gi! (Translation: Will he be okay? I'm pregnant!)**

**Andrew: Ales, if you're harmed badly, raise your left hand. (Ales raises right hand) Your left hand.**

**Ales: I'M IN PAIN, YOU DING-A-LING!**

**(On Stage)**

**Leptina: (Come out holding Ales) He needs helps! I think I crushed him too much!**

**Ales: Owwwww…**

**Gonzo: I got him.**

**Rayman: Well, well, well.**

**Raygirl: Stare at who's been crawling back.**

**Ales: I've been carried.**

**Raysette: And his girlfriend's pregnant. **

**Gonzo: He'll be fine in no time. (Carries Ales to his office)**

**Raygirl: We have the votes. And the winner for the ankh is…**

**Isis: After this!**

**All: NOOOOOOO! (Commercials return)**


	10. Globette Takes her Place

**Globette Takes her Place**

**Raygirl: Well, at least Andrea removed the poison.**

**Rayman: Yeah.**

**Andre: Red Star, you might be lucky even if you lose. (Leans to kiss the black lum goddess)**

**Andrea: UGH! (Punches Andre) Keep your disgusting self away from my body!**

**Sekhmet: Yeah, boy!**

**Isis: (Commercials ends) The votes are in.**

**Me: Oh, God.**

**Nephthys: If your friend wins, I have to go.**

**Raygirl: But why?**

**Nephthys: You're the sun goddess now. You don't need me anymore. Thoth sent me to protect you.**

**Raygirl: Okay. But giving you up, I love you as a child.**

**Nephthys: I'll be fine. And Rayman, take good care of her.**

**Rayman: Yes, ma'am.**

**Isis: The votes.**

**Raygirl: Yes. The winner is…**

**Reflux: Leptys, Leptys.**

**Ruby: Leptina, Leptina!**

**Raygirl: Her name is…**

**Andre: Get ready, Andrea.**

**Raygirl: Oh, my.**

**Me: What? (Reads votes) Globette! The winner is Globette!**

**Teensette: Aw, I just got this gi. (Was **

**wearing a pink gi)**

**Leptina: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Globette: Oh, my Geb. Oh, my Geb! Oh, my Geb!**

**Isis: Here's your ankh! (Gives Globette ankh)**

**Reflux: GOD! (Ectoplasm shots from mouth)**

**All: Ewwwwwwwww!**

**Reflux: She made me ooze ectoplasm on myself!**

**Raygirl: Oh, no. (Spirit of Nephthys flies from amulet. Nephthys appeared looking like Annetta Fish only with green skin)**

**Nephthys: Good-bye, Raygirl. I will miss you. (Departs)**

**Globette: Bye.**

**Raygirl: I'll miss you too.**

**Rayman: To make you feel better, can I borrow your ring?**

**Raygirl: Sure. (Gives Rayman ring)**

**Rayman: Will you marry me?**

**Raygirl: (Smiles) Oh, Rayman. Rayman yes! Yes, I will! (Rayman puts ring back on Raygirl's finger. Portal opens and Thoth, Ma'at and Betilla comes out)**

**Betilla: Heard that.**

**Thoth: And we're happy for you.**

**Raygirl: Thanks Dad.**

**Globette: My best friend's getting married! (Whispers to Raygirl) Should I get the divorced papers?**

**Raygirl: No.**

**Ales: (To Rayman) Future groom, I polished your power ups, shined your shoes and I'm sorry for lying to you!**

**Rayman: Uh…thanks.**

**Ales: (Eyes glow green) What happened?**

**Andrew: The curse has been lifted!**

**Ales: YES!**

**Ma'at: But no more evil things or you'll be dealing with Ammit the Devourer! **

**Ales: (Whimpers) Yes, Ma'at.**

**Thoth: Good. We're going to set up the wedding.**

**Isis: (Chuckles) Again, kids. This Isis and the She Rainbow signing off and this is Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel! (Camera turns off)**


End file.
